092514-VyllenAcenia
GT: Hello? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: H3llo? GT: Hi! Is this Vyllen? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Y3ah! Who'r3 you? GT: I'm Acenia! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Hi Ac3nia! ...Did you n33d som3thing? GT: Yes! Actually, I'm updating the team information sheets! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: This is assuming you'r3 a play3r... Or on3 of th3 Adults from th3 oth3r univ3rs3? GT: I was just wondering if I could ask you some personal questions! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'm a player! I'm the Witch of Void! I'm on Darmok's Team. Or... I guess it's Rubi's Team? Or... Well, we're on Lily's world! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Radical. Ask away? GT: Okay! But I'm just letting you know, some of them get kind of personal. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Which dreamworld are you on? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: D3rs3, I think that's th3 nam3. GT: Oh! You're with me! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Why don't I remember that... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: hm Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And... What is your strife specibus? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: 2xPistolkind th3 b3st sp3cibus GT: Oh wow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: fast and deadly! Ok ok! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: What about your modus? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: I us3 3ncryption! GT: ooh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Are there any drawbacks to it that would potentially endanger your teammates? Or become difficult in the event of your death? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Uh... GC: Th3 3ncryption blocks ar3 h3avy as h3ll? GC: Th3y could probably stub som3on3s to3 r3ally bad GT: okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And... do you think there is anything that people should know about you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: I'm ap3shit bananas at comput3rs. And also sp3ak to th3m in my spar3 tim3 too, I gu3ss. GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: When we get back to base, if you get there before me, can you feet the gorilla on my computer? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: I... GT: feed* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: FEED. sorry! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: ahahaha feet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: This... this gorilla... It isn't th3 ADWAR3 GORILLAPRIC3 is it? GT: What is Adware? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Clippy told me it would help with Mari's entry! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: and it's kind of cute. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Oh god... I think I can h3ar your comput3r scr3aming from h3r3. GT: Why would it scream? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It has a cute gorilla! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: No, no you s33... Adwar3 is r3ally bad. And lik3, t3rribl3. You n3v3r want adwar3 3v3r. GT: Then why would Clippy ask me to install it? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: :( Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: B3caus3 Clippy is shit GC: Clippy is a dark god from th3 furth3r3st dim3nsion GC: B3nt on d3stroying 3v3rything that is good and holy in th3 world GT: But the adults said he was there to help if we ran into trouble... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Who made Clippy? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Satan. That's who. No good p3rson would mak3 such a thing. GT: Oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Ok, so no more trusting the adults. Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Th3 adults ar3 in cahoots obviously. GT: Oh... What do you think your title means? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: W3ll I'm an H3ir of Lif3... Mayb3 what3v3r Lif3 m3ans is my inh3iritanc3 GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And how did you get your sprite? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: But Lif3 isn't a physical thing.... GC: Oh GC: I thr3w in my box3s! GT: Ooh. What was in your boxes? One of mine was an eye... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: I got this LadyT3ntacl3 Captain! GT: :( Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Aw GC: Th3 figur3h3ad from my Fath3r's ship... and A pi3c3 of cloth! GT: ooh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And... hmmm. This might be too personal! But since I'm supposed to try to be an Empress or something, and I might have to help with building new teams in the future, would you let me know your quadrants so that I can know how to keep you functioning your best? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I won't put it in the guide! I promise! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Uh... Rubi is my mat3sprit3! And... that's about it! GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Ooh! A queen! Fancy, you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Hihihihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: h3h3h GT: Okay, then. I think I have everything I need! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Unless you can think of something I am not asking that should be important! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Not that I can think of! No! GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you so much Vyllen! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You have a good time! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: No probl3m! You too! GC: Contact m3 if you 3v3r n33d anythin!